1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of communications systems, and more particularly, to conditionally delivering messages in a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional communications protocols and practice for sending and receiving calls and messages (collectively “messages”) allow an intended receiver to be either available and receiving messages, or unavailable and not receiving messages. Common examples of a receiving party being unavailable and/or not receiving messages can include cases where the receiving party screens calls, hides his or her status or presence within an online chat session, or displays a “busy” status indicator in an instant messaging environment. Some communications systems provide an alternate means of communication with an intended receiving party in the event that the first attempt at establishing a communications link fails. For example, a caller may choose to leave a recorded message when the receiving party does not answer a telephone call or choose to page the intended receiving party when that party is not immediately available.
Despite the advances made with regard to communications systems, disadvantages do exist. In the case of on-line chat or instant messaging systems, although a user can display a status message such as “out to lunch” or “on the phone”, the status information is limited to the on-line chat environment or the instant messaging environment. Specifically, the posted status of a receiving party within an instant messaging environment would provide no information to a telephone caller attempting to call the receiving party or to any other party attempting to contact the receiving party over a different communications channel, for example via facsimile transmission or electronic mail.
In the case of call forwarding systems, although an incoming call can be routed to one of several different alternative telephone numbers, the calling party is provided with no information as to the location of the receiving party or when the receiving party is likely to access a message or receive a page. Additionally, the calling party is not informed of a more appropriate time to contact the receiving party. Accordingly, repeated and unsuccessful attempts to contact a receiving party can lead to unnecessary network congestion and wasted time on the part of the calling party.